pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella's Picnic
near her.]]It was another beautiful sunny day in Danville. Isabella was waking up and was stretching her arms. "Good morning, Pinky," she said. She then got out of bed and went to her mirror to get the bed-head out of her hair. "There we go," she said in a funny way. She then turned the TV to watch the weather. "The weather today is supposed to be so nice, why not get out there and have a picinc? Just place on a sundress, ladies, and guys, remember the sunscreen. Today's high is going to be 91 degrees today." the weatherman said. "Well, Isabella, I know what to do today, but first I need breakfast," noticing her tummy was growling at her. She then went to the kitchen where her mom, Vivian, was cooking her breakfast of waffles and bacon. "Wow!", she said. "Do you like?", her mom said. "Yes, yes I do," she said. Isabella decided to get the milk out and a cup that had the PFT logo on it. "What's that cup about?" Vivian said, curiously. "It's my cup when I was with Phineas doing the one-hit wonder, named Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Wanna hear me sing it? Phineas said the lyrics are meaningless anyway, but I wouldn't mind singing it to you." "Isabella, I never knew you were a great singer, when did you do this?" her mom asked. "Earlier this summer, with three other members of my Fireside Girl troop: Milly, Gretchen, and Adyson Sweetwater. So do you want me to sing it to you?" Isabella said. "Sure," Vivian said. "Well, listen to this," Isabella said. Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! That's what my baby says! Mow-mow-mow! And my heart starts pumping! Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap! Never gonna stop! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! My baby's got her own way of talking, Whenever she says something sweet. And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin', Though my vocabulary’s incomplete! I know it may sound confusing, Ooh! Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! But I never feel like I'm losing, Losing! When I take the time to translate! Here’s what I’m talkin' 'bout! Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! That's what my baby says! Mow-mow-mow! And my heart starts pumping! (Oh) Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Never gonna stop! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Well I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do. But I think I'm getting through! I think I'm getting through. 'Cause when I say I love you... When I say I love you! She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Don’t need a dictionary! Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! That's what my baby says! Mow-mow-mow! And my heart starts pumping! Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Never gonna stop! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! That’s what my baby says! Mow-mow-mow! And my heart starts pumping! Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Never gonna stop! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Baby-baby-baby-baby. Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! After the song, Vivian cried in joy and said, "Isabella, you have the most wonderful singing voice I have ever heard." "Awww." Isabella said. Isabella then ate her breakfast and went to change. When she was in her room, she was deciding on what to wear. "Now let's see. My normal outfit? Nah. My Fireside Girl uniform? Nope, no meeting today. I need it clean for tomorrow's big meeting about our newest Fireside Girl, Melissa. I know. I'll just wear my normal dress with my shoes. I bet Phineas will look at me and think I look very pretty to him." Isabella then noticed that Pinky was missing and said, "Hey? Where's Pinky?" Pinky was at Wanda's lair. "Ah. Agent P, Professor Poofenplotz has got sick and can't do anything today. So I guess you have the day off today. Enjoy your rare off day. I wonder if Perry's nemesis is sick as well. Oh, well. Can't worry about that, I'm not running that division." Pinky then went to Isabella's room, where she was getting ready for the picnic. "Let's see. Games, plates, food, and plastic silverware. Looks like we're good to go for a picnic for 5 people." She then noticed Pinky on her bed. "Oh, there you are Pinky." she said. Isabella then went to the front door and said bye to Vivian. "Have a good time," she said, getting the laundry ready to go in the washer. "Ok, bye mom," Isabella said and walked to Phineas's house and opened the gate with her hand as the other one was pulling a wagon that weighed about 60lbs. "Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" she said. "We were going to do nothing. What's the with the wagon and the pretty dress you have on today?" Isabella said "Phineas! How nice you have noticed my outfit, and I was thinking that I have the Big Idea for today. The weatherman said that today is day to go out on a picnic and have fun, so I brought food, games to play afterward, and some other stuff as well." "Well, Isabella, you saved us from having another don nothing day! You're the best friend I have ever had!" "Oh, Phineas, how sweet of you. Let's get Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb and head to the Danville Park. Hey, where's`Perry?" Isabella said. Perry was at his lair with Major Monogram. "Good morning Agent P. Doof has got a cold for unknown reasons. I guess that means you have the day off. Enjoy it, after all, we needed to give you one after that Agent G search, so like I said, enjoy it. Monogram out." Perry then waent to the living room and turned the TV to the movie channel and watched TV for the rest of the day. Pinky then came in and watched with Perry. Baljeet was at his house when Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb were at his door. "Hey, Baljeet?" Phineas said, knocking on his door. "Oh, Phineas. What a wonderful day isn't it?" Baljeet said. "Yes, yes it is. Hey, how about you come with us for a picnic? Isabella was kind enough to bring a large wagonful of delicious food for lunch." Isabella was then swooning at Phineas when he said that. "Let's look at my schedule. Nothing on it until 6pm for dinner. Ok, I'm ready amd good to go!" he said. "Isabella, is that wagon going to be too much for you to pull on the way to the park? Do you want me to pull it?" Phineas said. "No, I'm going to be fine. I may look like a girl with no muscle and only for cuteness, but I am a lot more than that and I will pull it, not to be mean to you, Phineas." Isabella said, confidently. "No problem, Isabella. Let's go to Buford's house and see if he wants to go with us." Singers:Doof Evil. Incorporated! Norm was taking care of Doof by telling him to have some soup. "Here, I made you some of your favorite soup-chicken noodle," he said, giving the bowl to Doof. "Thanks, Norm. I had wanted to get a nice, warm bowl of something with this cold I have." Doof said. 'Sure. No problem. "NOrm had said, an then he began cleaning all of the -inators with his hands. Meanwhile, at Buford's house, he was playing with his new game, Jump and Duck 2:The Revenge of Klimpaloon. The other four kids were at his house when he finished the first level. "Hey, Buford. Want to come with us on a picnic? Isabella brought enough food for all five of us." Phineas said. "Where are you people going?" Buford questioned. "The park a few blocks down," Phineas said. "Oh, good. I've wanted to go to the park for a while. I've haven't been there since that day we went in that bubble." " Good, let's head over there." Phineas said. He then noticed the time. "Hey, it's only 10:30! Let's play games for a few hours and then have lunch." The five were then playing games at the park. In the first game, Monopoly, Isabella won since Baljeet landed on New York Ave. and had only $272 left when he landed there when the property had a hotel on it. In Sorry!, Phineas narrowly beat Buford while Isabella was playing catch with Ferb. Baljeet was studying for a math test for the school pre-test in September. Isabella then saw that it was 1 o'clock and told everyone that lunch was going to be ready soon. A few mintues later, she then told that lunch was ready with sandiches, soda, chips, and fruit with it as well. "Wow, Isabella. you thought about everything for a picnic." Phineas said. "Remember, how Fireside Girls are alwayd prepared?" Isabella said. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Silly me." Phineas said. They, along with Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb, then started to play a football game by just playing around with it. The last thing they did was see who could run the fastest to Buford's house, which was suggested by Ferb. Isabella knew she was up for it, even with the wagon being a disadvantage to her. "Run!" Ferb said. The five then ran as fast as they possibly could to Buford's house. "I win!" Isabella said, playfully saying it to the others. Buford then left to play his new game in his room. Baljeet then left the group of Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb to go to his house. When the trio of Phiuneas, Ferb, and Isabella got to the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella then said, "Glad I came just in time to stop boredom for you today, huh?" "Yes, yes it was. Thank you, Isabella. You made it the best day ever for us. Ferb and I really appreciate your idea. Maybe we should let you think of the idea when Ferb and I don't have anything to do that day, such as today." Phineas said, and then hugged Isabella. "See you tomorrow. Ok?" "Will do Phineas." Isabella said, smiling very widely and left to her house. She knocked the door to her house. "Isabella? Did you have a great day?" Vivian asked her daughter. "I sure did. Phineas said that my outfit was very pretty on me, we played games, football, and ran to Buford's house after we left and I won, even with this wagon I was pulling." Isabella said. "That was nice for him to say that to you. Well, I'm sure you're hungry since it is 6pm." "Wow! I've been gone for that long? Well, they say time flies." Isabella said. She then had her dinner, put the wagon in the backyard storage that had the water guns from the time she, along with her friends, Stacy, and Jenny were fighting the gelatain monster, and went to her room to see what the Fireside Girls were doing by her cell phone. They all agreed to be at the clubhouse at 10AM the next morning. Isabella then watched TV until 9PM, took a shower, put on her pajamas, and snuggle by a Ducky-Mo-Mo Candace had gave her a few days ago on her bed, of which Isabella said that it was very cute. Isabella then dreamed of Phineas and her marrying and having two kids. "Good night Pinky," Isabella said and turned off the light by her bed. Go to Isabella and Lego Liker to review this story and Isabella's Wild Day as well. BTW: Do not edit! Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fanon Works